The Five Stages of Romance
by digigirl27
Summary: Warning: C/J slash. Five stages of attraction: attraction, romance, passion, intimacy, commitment. Chandler's view point.


A/N: Hi there! Just so you guys know, this is my second attempt at writing a fanfic (my other attempt didn't go so well). This is also my first Friends fic with Chandler/Joey. Heck, it's even my first slash fic ever! Anyway, took me about an hour to think and type this up. I'm not completely happy with it, so I think I'll make some changes later. 'Til then, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Five Stages of Love 

Attraction:

When Chandler first discovered that he had deep feelings for one of his best friends, no, not only one of his best friends, but his closest friends, he panicked. For so many years he had tried to convince people that he wasn't gay, that he wasn't like his father. He tried to deny it by telling himself that they were so close that he had blurred the line between friendship and love. No matter how many times he told himself this, his heart still wouldn't listen. So Chandler just gave up and accepted the fact that he had gone and fallen for his best friend. Joey had soon begun to notice that something was up with Chandler, so he decided to confront him. When asked what was wrong, Chandler once more began to panic. He kept telling Joey that everything was fine and that there was absolutely nothing wrong, but Joey wouldn't believe him. Joey then put his hand on Chandler's knee, looked deep into his eyes and asked what was wrong again. The moment was so intense and Joey was so close and touching him, that Chandler just lost it and began to tell about his hidden feelings for Joey. After his confession, Chandler was sat there frozen and tried to say that it was all a joke, until Joey kissed him and told him that he liked him too and had liked him for quite some time. Never had Chandler felt so relieved.

Romance:

Ever since they had admitted their feelings for one another, Chandler and Joey couldn't have been any happier with their relationship. Everything just felt so right, so perfect. Every look, every kiss, every touch. Then there were those wonderful days when Chandler would sometimes get off from work early just to spend time with Joey and sometimes Joey would make a nice home cooked meal just to show how much he loved Chandler.

Passion:

Chandler was resting on Joey's lap as they relaxed on one of their recliners. Nothing was better than just staying home alone and relaxing…except for one thing. Chandler began kissing Joey softly and tenderly, slowly building towards passion. Joey was surprised at first, but responded eagerly and the very moment his hands started to rove all over Chandler's body, they both new that there was no stopping what was about to happen. After many minutes of their passionate, hungry kisses, Joey then got off of the couch and grabbed Chandler's belt, with both hands, to pull him up. He then drew Chandler's body close to his own and began to pull his lover towards the closest bedroom, still kissing him all the while and dropping many of their clothes along the way.

Intimacy:

After their climax of their lovemaking, Chandler and Joey collapsed onto the bed, dripping with sweat. Besides the amazing sex, this was Chandler's favorite part of their nights they spent together. He loved it when Joey would whisper his name in his ear and tell him how much he loved Chandler. It made him feel not only happy and warm inside, but also special and loved. Another thing Chandler loved was when they snuggled up real close as they drifted off to sleep. And if Chandler was still awake, he would just lie there and watch his lover sleep and wonder if he was dreaming of him.

Commitment:

Even though Chandler trusts Joey with all his heart, he still gets a little insecure, especially when some hot girls start to flirt with Joey. He's always afraid that Joey would give into the temptation and regret giving up beautiful women for him and leave. But no, Joey would just smile back at whoever was trying to offer themselves to him and tell them that he already has someone. Then he'd pull Chandler closer and give him a sweet kiss on the lips. Every time that happened, Chandler slowly began to realize that Joey wouldn't give him up. Not even for a whole world of beautiful women.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed my first fic ever for this fandom! Comments will be appreciated. ) 


End file.
